In a wireless communication network, a wireless device at the edge of an access node coverage area can experience signal interference when frequencies are re-used by neighboring access nodes. Such inter-cell interference (ICI) may degrade data transmission near coverage area edges, reducing data throughput and spectral efficiency to wireless devices near a coverage area edge. Mitigating and/or reducing inter-cell interference is therefore of great important to communication network operators.